Questions
by sjt1988
Summary: It is the night before Lily's wedding. The Weasley girls get together with wine and questions. Each one asks a question and all have to answer the question truthfully.
1. Question 1

"So," Vic poured the wine in her glass. "I got a game for us to play since Lily wants to spend her last night before her wedding with her cousins." Vic threw her cousin a look. Lily rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah," Dom said. "I thought you would want to have a hen party or something with your friends." She took the wine from her sister.

"I did. We went out last Saturday." Lily turned to Vic. "So, what is your game?"

Vic took a look at her cousins who was sitting on the floor on in her aunt and uncle's house. "Well we each ask a question and everyone had to answer truthfully."

"This could be fun," Rose smiled like she was up to no good. "How does this work?"

"We'll go from the oldest to the youngest with the question and the answer. You have to answer your own question. You must tell the truth. The question can be about anything. Are we ready?" They nodded. "Alright I'll start. "Who did you lose your virginity to and where was it? Dom you start."

Dom smiled. "Grant Wood,"

"What? That is my fiancée's cousin." Lily said. "Great and he is going to be at the wedding tomorrow." Lily shook her head. Everyone else smiled.

"So where was it?" Lucy asked.

"The seventh year boys' dorms with his roommates in the room."

"Dominque Weasley," Roxanne said. "You would have to be quiet and we all know you can't." Dom laughed.

"I was very quiet about it." Dom said. She turned to Molly who was next to her. "Your turn."

"No one say anything until I'm done," They nodded. "Stuart Middleton," Rose wanted to say something but kept quiet when Molly threw her a look. "We did it in the Head Boy room."

Rose couldn't hold it anymore. "Wasn't he Head Boy who a year ahead of you." Molly nodded. "Damn he was good-looking. I want to know how sweet Molly got him."

"Let's just say I'm not as sweet as you think I am." Molly gave a knowing smile. "You know what they say about good girls." They shook their heads at her. They could believe it. Molly turned her eyes on Rose. "Your turn."

"You should all know," Rose said.

"Just say it, Rose." Roxanne smiled.

"Scorpius Malfoy in his room at the Manor." Rose twisted her ring on her finger.

"How did you get pass his family?" Lily asked. She knew that Scorpius lived with his family until he moved out with Rose.

"They were gone for the weekend. We had the whole house to ourselves." Rose said.

"Now they can't find a room," Dom smiled at her cousin. Rose stuck her tongue out at her. Dom did the same thing back.

Vic turned away from her sister and cousin to look at Roxanne. "What about you, Roxanne?" Everyone turned their eyes on her.

"You are going to be surprised, Marcus Zabini," There were gasps everywhere. "In the dungeons." Roxanne supplied.

"What?" Lucy shouted. "Behind Scorpius; before Rose got her hands on him, he was the Slytherin bad boy." Roxanne nodded with a smile. "So was he any good because I heard the rumors."

"I did, too." Lily added. Roxanne nodded. The younger girls moaned. There was a time that they all wanted to have sex with Marcus Zabini.

"Moving along, Lucy, your turn," Vic turned to her.

"Lorcan Scamander," They nodded. Most all knew he was her first. "In his mum's old room at his grandfather's place."

Roxanne turned to her best friend. "We all knew that Lorcan was your first but how did it happen in his mum's old room?"

"We wanted somewhere private because there was a party at the Burrow and we knew that there was no one home there so we went there. We knew no one would notice us." Lucy could see that they were trying to figure out what party that it was. Lucy smiled before telling. "It was a party for Uncle Harry's birthday." Lily glanced at her.

"You had to do it on my dad's birthday." Lucy nodded.

"We had been trying all month and it just so happen on Uncle Harry's birthday." Lily shook her head.

"What about you?" Lucy asked.

"Don Wood," Lily said her husband-to-be.

"Wait," Dom put up her hand before Lily continued. "You waited until Don but you didn't start dating until three years ago."

Lily smiled wickedly at them. "Yes, but before then we had interesting relationship. You could say that he was my fuck buddy."

"Lily Luna Potter," Rose shouted. "Who knew there was a naughty side to you?"

"Don did," Lily took a sip of her wine.

"Okay," Dom was still getting over how naughty her cousin was when she asked. "Where?"

"The Gryffindor quidditch locker room." There were gasp all-round the room. Lily laughed. She turned to her oldest cousin. "Who was is?"

Vic knew it was her turn, she sighed. "Teddy Lupin." Dom turned to her sister.

"What you told me it was Henry Toole?" Vic nodded.

"It happen before Teddy and I got together."

"You have to tell us how," Rose said.

"It was the summer before my sixth year. Teddy and I were hanging out by the beach that day. Remember I had a crush on him for a while," They all nodded. "I wore this revealing bathing suit and Teddy really liked. He couldn't keep his hand off of me. We made love on the beach that day."

"Why did it take a year for you to get together?" Roxanne asked. Everyone knew about the kiss that happen at the train station.

"Who said it took a year maybe that when everyone just found out." Vic smiled at them there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"What?" There were gasped everywhere. Vic nodded.

"I was underage at the time and we really didn't want the family to know." They shook their heads. Vic turned to her sister. "What is your question?"

Dom got a look in her eyes that no one liked.


	2. Question 2

"Are you ready for this?" Dom asked. They nodded. "Where is the weirdest/strangest place you had sex and with who?" She turned to Vic. "You first sister."

Vic had to think about it. "Teddy's desk." They rolled their eyes.

"That is not weird or strange. Carter and I do it at least twice a week on his desk."

"Yes but Carter works from home where Teddy works at the Ministry, his office is right next to his boss's."

"Vic, that is dangerous." Rose said.

"I know but I have three kids to show for it." Everyone laughed. "Molly, your turn."

Molly sighed. "The Burrow kitchen."

"I'm never going to look at the table again without seeing Molly butt on it." Lucy said. She didn't want to think of her sister in that way.

"Who was it?" Roxanne ignored Lucy.

"Alex," There were looks from all round. "What? I was staying at the Burrow working on wedding plans. Alex was gone all week for work. He stopped by to say hi but thing got a little out of control." They shook their heads. Molly smiled. "I think Jeremy was conceived that night." They laughed before turning to Rose.

"The Room of Requirements."

"What that is not strange or weird?" Dom asked.

"Not when the room was still turning into different room because Scorpius couldn't keep his mind straight." Rose took a sip of her wine.

Dom rolled her eyes. "You have problems with that boy." Rose smiled like she liked the problems with Scorpius. Dom turned to Roxanne. "Your turn," She said that Roxanne could have something that wouldn't be fun.

"Hmm…" Roxanne turn her head up to think about what it would be. They all watched her. Roxanne back at them. "The quidditch pitch with Jay Thomas."

"You mean Jay Thomas as Dean Thomas' son?" Lucy stared at her cousin. Roxanne nodded.

"How is the quidditch pitch strange/weird? We all had sex outside before. I mean Rose just had sex outside yesterday." Molly said. Rose threw her a look. "What it is true and next time don't get caught by my five year old son." Molly turned away from Rose to look at Roxanne to see what her answer was.

"It was before the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw game and you try playing a game after sex it is strange. All you can think about is where he placed his lips or what his tongue did. I missed four shots that day. Almost lost the game for us but Al caught the snitch,"

"I remember that game. I yelled at you to get in the game," Lily said. Roxanne and her both chasers that game. "It was because you had sex on it before the game."

Roxanne nodded. "I didn't know if I should tell you or not about that because I think you were ready to kill me."

"I would have killed you but asked about it later," Lily smiled. She placed her glass to her lips and give Roxanne a look like she should know better.

"That is weird because I don't know if I could have done that," Dom said, trying to make sure Lily didn't kill Roxanne.

"Didn't you have sex there before?" Vic asked her sister.

"Yeah, but never before a game." Dom looked at Roxanne. "Why did you do it?"

"I was nervous and Jay was trying to get me to relax," They rolled their eyes at her. Roxanne turned to Lucy and smiled like she already knew the answer. "What about you?"

Lucy rolled her eyes because she told Roxanne after it happen. "The Astronomy tower with Lorcan," Dom opened her mouth to say something. Lucy held out her hand to stop Dom. "It was right after class and Professor Missions could come back any time."

"Wow the risky and strange. Why after class?" Dom asked.

"The night sky turned Lorcan on. It was some of the best sex we ever had. I think it was strange because it was wild and risky."

"Alright, Lucy. Never thought you had it in you." Rose smiled.

"Just because the world doesn't know about my sex life doesn't mean Lorcan and I have a great one." Lucy glanced at Rose.

"Never said you didn't but right after class that what got me." Rose said. Lucy smiled as she turned to Lily. "Alright, Lily."

Lily sighed. "The tree house in my parents' back yard with Don."

"That old tree house that we use to play in and it is still standing," Rose said.

"Yes, but I think we almost broke it. I don't know how I was going to tell Mum and Dad if that happen." Lily pour herself some more wine.

"How did it happen?" Vic asked. She remembers that tree house, Teddy and her use to play in there. She was never going to look at it the same.

"I was showing it to Don and that where it led. I was just worried Mum and Dad wouldn't walk out." They shook their heads like they didn't believe her. "What it is true." Lily couldn't keep a straight face. Soon they were laughing.

"Okay, Dom you are last," Vic got out. Dom got a look in her eye.

"The forbidden forest," There were gasps all round. "With Daniel Mann."

"What?" Molly shouted. "How did it happen?" Everyone wanted to know because they all wanted the answer.

Dom smiled. "Well Dan and I were finishing up cleaning after practice that night. Dan couldn't wait until we got back. He had me against a tree and trust me it wasn't fun. He told me I turned him on the way I was playing." There were smiles all around the room.

"Alright. Molly your turn." Everyone turned to Molly after Vic said that.


	3. Question 3

Molly smiled and took a drink before saying her question. "The weirdest/craziest thing you done for sex?" Everyone turned to Vic to see what her answer would be.

"Cooked in only an apron for Teddy," She added after a second.

"Why were you doing that?" Dom asked.

"Teddy and I were fighting. I thought I was right and he thought that he was right. He was right. I thought having sex would be a great way to make up but Teddy didn't like that idea. He told me if I wanted sex that I had to do something so he made me wear an apron for him. The sex was great that night."

Everyone laughed. "Vic, rule number one is never let him know he is right and second please tell me it isn't that red apron you wear when you cook." Dom asked laughing.

"It was very early in our marriage and yes it is." Vic blushed.

"You wear that thing when we cook with our children." Dom smiled.

"I know and when Teddy sees it, it turns him on. I have needs and I know how to get." Everyone laughed because they all have ways to get their husbands to have sex with them. "Alright Dom what is yours than," Vic turned on to her sister.

Dom looked at each of them before saying, "Seeking into the Slytherin common room."

"Why were you seeking into the Slytherin common room?" Rose asked.

"Danny Mann wanted to see if I could get in there." Dom smiled.

"So what happen when you got in there?" Lucy asked.

"I was caught by Carter Alexander and he told me that if I didn't want to get in trouble I would have to give him a kiss. So I kissed him and ran away from him."

"The Carter you are married to now," Lily said. Dom nodded.

"Carter likes to say that it was the kiss that made him fall in love with me. I try to deny it." Everyone laughed. "Alright, Rose, what did Scorpius make you do for sex?"

Rose smiled. "Scorpius made me yell from the Astronomy Tower that I was in love him."

"That is not weird or craziest." Roxanne rolled her eyes. "I have done that before. So what is strange about that?"

"It was about the time Scorpius and I were keeping our relationship secret. It was risky someone could have heard us. The craziest thing about it was I didn't care if someone heard. I wanted to world to know." Everyone smiled. It was sweet. "Enough about me," She glanced at Roxanne. "Your turn."

"What I tell you will break the Weasley code of honor, you have to promise not to tell Fred about this or he will make fun of me when I yelled at him for what he did." Roxanne looked at each of her cousin. "Ok," They nodded. "A lost a prank war,"

There were wide eyes all-round the room. "That is crazy for you because you would never do that. Who made you do it?"

Roxanne blushed. "Marcus," They shook their heads at her. Roxanne felt that she had to explain. "We had just gotten back together and he wanted me to prove that I still loved him. The sex was really great that night." Rose, Lucy, and Lily traded looks.

"Was that the night that you got pregnant with Timmy?" Rose asked. Roxanne nodded.

"That is what I think," The three oldest girl stared at their cousin. Molly was doing the math in her head.

"You were married only five months after getting back together," Roxanne nodded. Molly shook her head. "Why?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Marcus made a big deal about it about the baby having his last name and it was the right thing to do. I think his father made him do it." Roxanne shrugged her shoulders. "You know because his father never knew his father." They nodded. They turned to Lucy for her answer.

Lucy sighed, she was hoping that they would still what to talk about Roxanne and Marcus marriage. "I had to tell Grandmum that Lorcan and I were sleeping together."

"That is not weird or crazy that is just scary," Rose said. Everyone nodded.

"I have two questions. First one why? And second how did Grandmum react to it?" Molly asked her.

"Lorcan wanted to sleep in the same room when we were staying there for your wedding." Lucy smiled. "Grandmum stirred the pot of stew and said, I know. Then she asked if we were careful because I was a Weasley. I asked her if we could share a room and she smiled and said yes."

"What?" Everyone said beside Lucy said. "When I was seeing Carter, she made us sleep in different rooms." Dom said. Everyone nodded. It was like that for all of them.

Lucy smiled. "I asked why I could when others couldn't and she told me they never asked." Everyone shook their heads. "Then she said, she knew when everyone was sleeping with each other when they didn't ask her. I was going to ask who but she shook her head." By the blushes around the room told Lucy all she needed to know. Lucy laughed at them. "Alright, Lily."

Lily let a breath before answering. "You all know of my dad's invisibility cloak," They nodded. "Well I had to get while my dad was in the room." They gave her strange looks. Lily laughed. "Don wanted to see it and use it for something." By the look in Lily's eyes they all knew what it was.

"Okay, Lily that was crazy, getting pass your father for that. And he didn't see you." Rose said.

"Oh, he saw me but I use my daddy wrapped around my finger face and he went back to his papers." They laughed because they all had those looks. "Molly, dear."

"I had to get food from Grandmum under her nose right before a big dinner," Molly said.

"How did you do that?" Dom asked. They knew that Grandmum wouldn't let anyone eat before a big meal.

"I waited until she had her back turn and stole something from her. I just hid the thing when she turned around and asked if I needed anything. I shook my head and got the hell out of there."

"Why when you know you could get caught?" Vic asked.

"Alex was hungry after all the fun we had and I wanted more fun." They laughed.

"Rose, what is your question?" Vic asked.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading. To Maurarder21-That question is going to come up later. Watch for it.-sjt


	4. Question 4

"If you can choose someone else man, in this room, who would it be and why?" Rose said. "Also, you can't pick the same man as someone else." The younger ones frowned because that meant that they would only have a short list to choose from. "Vic," Rose smiled at her older cousin.

Vic smiled. "I would have to choose Marcus," Everyone turned to Roxanne to see her face.

"What? Any woman would want him." Roxanne said. You could tell that she was glad that it was her he chose to be with. "Why, Vic?"

"You looks like a god and I want to know if he looks like a god under his clothes."

"Let me tell you he does," Roxanne smiled and everyone laughed. Everyone looked towards Dom to see who she would say.

"I would have to say Alex because he is smart." Dom filled up her wine glass.

"What about the smart that you want to be with him?" Vic asked.

"He's smart, he would know what works and what doesn't." Dom smiled at Molly to see if she was right about that.

Molly sighed. "Yes, he knows what works and what doesn't. Sometimes that sucks because when he wants sex all he has to do is…" She blushed. "Kiss me in a certain spot and I'm lost." Everyone laughed at her. She rolled her eyes. "My turn right," Rose nodded with a smile. "Teddy, he can change his appearance." There were chuckles around the room and eyes rolling.

"I can see why that would be fun." Lucy said. "You could have him change his eyes to blue or something. Do you ask sometimes if he could change something?" Lucy question was directed towards Vic.

Vic laughed. "Use to before we had kids but now we're glad when we have time for sex."

"Yeah, I bet it is. How many kids do you and Teddy have?" Rose asked

"Three," Vic smiled. She knew where this going.

"When was the last one born?" Rose gave an evil smile.

"Six months ago," Vic smiled.

"I think you have time for sex," Rose rolled her eyes with a smile. Vic laughed.

"Lucy," Dom turned to Lucy.

"Carter, he seems like a sex machine," Lucy smiled.

"So is he, Dom?" Molly asked.

"I don't kiss and tell," Dom smiled. Everyone laughed because Dom does kiss and tell.

"You are one lucky woman," Lucy sighed.

"You got that right," Dom got a glazed look over her eyes, she was thinking of her husband right now.

Molly snapped her fingers in front of Dom. "Alright, Roxanne you go while I try to get Dom back to the real world." Molly snapped her fingers in Dom's face until Dom pushed her hand out from the front of face.

Roxanne looked and thought about what men were left. "I would have to choose Lorcan, he is a dreamer."

"What does that mean?" Dom asked.

"It means that Lorcan comes up with the strangest things when we have sex." Lucy said. "I think one time he said that he knew where some creature was. I didn't care the sex was amazing." There was laughter all round. "Lily,"

"I have to choose Scorpius, he is a snake." Lily said.

"What about him being a snake is good?" Molly asked. She turned to Rose. "I like Scorpius, I'm wondering."

"It has something to do with their tongues," It was Dom who answered. "Let's just say that they know how to work it." Dom turned to Lily. "Good chose," She high five her. Everyone turned to Rose.

"There is only one left and that would be Don and I have to say that being a quidditch player is good." Rose said. Everyone laughed. "He probably knows moves from riding a broom all day." Rose turned to Lily. Lily just nodded.

"He does know some moves," Lily said.

"Roxanne, what is your question?" Dom asked.


	5. Question 5

"My question is, what fantasy did your man make you do?" Roxanne smile at them and looked them each in eye because there were probably some that were going to be embarrassing. "Vic why don't you start," Roxanne suggested.

"Beauty and the beast," Vic blushed. Roxanne was right.

"How and why?" Molly asked. At this Vic rolled her eyes.

"Teddy changed his appearance to look like a beast and he wanted to see if I would have sex with him. He didn't tell me it was his fantasy until we were done." Everyone laughed. Vic turned to her sister. "What about you dear sister?"

"Carter made me do lord and servant." Dom rolled her eyes. "He liked the way I said 'Yes, sir and No, sir'. It was good sex."

"Men, they like something where they are in charge." Molly said.

"So what did dear old Alex make you do?" Lucy smirked at her sister.

Molly glanced at her sister. "He made me do pirate and lady of the house."

"How did that work?" Vic asked.

"Alex found Jeremy's Halloween costume and thought it was a great idea. He asked me to wear a dress and I wonder what he was going to do. The kids were gone that night and I was waiting for him to come home to see where we were going but he slammed in the house and carried me off to our room. He was dressed as a pirate. It was fun." Everyone just looked at her. "What?" Molly said. They shook their heads.

"All I'm going to ask did you do it again?" Dom asked. Molly nodded. Dom laughed but was happy for her cousin. Dom turned to Rose. "Your turn,"

"Death Eater and Hero," Rose looked at each one of them, waiting to see how they took this.

"Who played the Death Eater and who played the hero?" Lucy asked.

"Scorpius played the Death Eater and I was the hero." There were smirks all-round the room.

"Did he tortured you?" Lily asked laughing. Rose rolled her eyes at them.

"No, it was him mostly asking me where Harry Potter was. He was using sex as punishment." Rose said.

"Never tell my dad that use his name for your sex game." Lily said. There was a sparkle in her eyes. Rose stuck her tongue out at her.

"When these two are done acting as children, Lucy you can have your turn," Roxanne said. Rose and Lily threw her a look where she just laughed it off.

Lucy rolled her eyes at them. "Lorcan made me do store clerk and shopper." Before anyone could ask Lucy continue. "I was the shopper and I was trying to get him to lower the price on something. I told I would do anything and he told me what I had to do."

"Having sex to get the price lower." Molly shook her head.

"I did it the item for free." Lucy smiled at Molly. Laughter brook out.

"I want to know what the thing was," Roxanne asked. There was a look of mischievous in Lucy eyes.

"That for me to know and for you never to find out." That just made everyone more curious. "Lily, your turn." Lucy turned the subject to Lily.

Lily turned to Rose. "Don't you say anything about this?" Rose smiled. She didn't know if she could. Lily glanced at her. "Quidditch player and groupie." Everyone laughed but Rose was the loudest.

"I don't know how you could have me stop saying something," Rose smiled.

"What?" Dom asked.

"Lily use to fantasize about Don Wood and what they were going to do together when they got together. The thing is Lily was a groupie back before something happen with Don." Rose looked like she was thinking for a second. "Maybe I'll put that in my speech tomorrow. I'm sure Don hasn't heard it before."

"Don't you dare, Rose Weasley?" There was a blush on Lily's face.

"It's Rose Malfoy," Rose said like it was no big deal.

"Well you are acting like a Weasley right now." Lily growled. Rose laughed.

"You will just have a wait to see." Rose said. "So Roxanne what fantasy did Marcus make you do?"

"Nice way to change the subject, Rose." Roxanne smiled. "Evil witch and handsome prince."

"You do have some evil in you," Lucy laughed. Roxanne hit her in the arm.

"How did it go?" Dom asked.

"Marcus had to get the princess and I was in the way. I told him what he had to do go get pass and afterwards he decide that he was going to stay with me because I was more fun than the princess."

"Not a typical saving the princess story. I like it." Rose said. There was a look on her face.

"You are not using my sex life as your next book," Roxanne said.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"Because," Roxanne had to think. "I say so."

"Ok," Rose said. Somehow Roxanne didn't believe her.

"Lucy what is your question?" Vic decide to change the subject before Roxanne did something to hurt Rose.


	6. Question 6

"Well, what is you romantic fantasy?" Lucy asked. Everyone had to think for a moment before they turned to Vic to hear her answer.

"A day with Teddy without the kids, coming home to have sex all night." Vic looked like she was somewhere else.

"Well we know what she is going to do when she gets home tonight." Dom laughed. Vic threw her sister a look. Dom smiled back.

"Okay, Dom your turn," Molly said before something happen.

"I just want something simple. An evening without the twins." Dom said. Vic and Molly nodded in understanding. It was always nice to have a night without kids.

"Is it nice?" Roxanne asked. "Marcus and I haven't had an evening to ourselves since Timmy was born."

"It is. Have your mum or his take Timmy," Roxanne was about to say something when Molly continued. "Trust me they will and you can have a quiet evening." Roxanne nodded. "My romantic fantasy is Alex cleaning the house naked while I sit back." Everyone laughed, they were picturing their husbands doing that.

"That is a good one. I'll have to see if Scorpius will do that." Rose said.

"I agree," Dom said. Everyone agreed with Molly. They turned to Rose to see what her romantic fantasy was.

"A romance novel," Rose told her cousins.

"Does Scorpius know this?" Lily asked. Rose laughed and shook her head.

"I plan on telling him soon because he wants to try for number two soon." Rose gave a wicked smile. They laughed at her.

"Roxanne," Vic said.

"To have a treasure map leading to the bedroom." Roxanne smiled.

"You can have him borrow Alex's pirate outfit if Molly will let you." Lucy laughed. Molly threw her sister a look.

"No, I couldn't do that because Molly's going to need it." Roxanne smiled at her cousin.

"No, she not." Lucy said. She was waiting for Molly to say something.

"I'm not going to say anything." Molly said but she gave Lucy a look that told just wait. "Lily," Lily knew what Molly meant.

"Don wearing nothing and me having my way with him," Lily smiled. Everyone laughed. They like that. "Alright Lucy."

"Lorcan painting the fence in the summer heat." Lucy sighed.

"You like Lorcan doing manual work." Rose said. Lucy nodded.

"It is great sex." Lucy looked like she was thinking about something. They shook their heads at her.

"It is time for the last question and it is coming from the bride herself." Dom said. "Lily."


	7. Question 7

Lily smiled. "Have you ever been caught in the act and by who?" There were smiles all round.

"Vic," Dom said.

"Yes by Uncle Harry." Vic blushed.

"What? Dad must have loved that." Lily laughed.

"Yeah, that what happens when Uncle Harry just walks in on us when we are in Teddy's flat alone." Vic rolled her eyes. "I thought people know how to knock."

"Not in this family," Dom laughed. Everyone looked at her. "My turn," They nodded. "I was caught by Professor McGonagall," There were shocked looks around the place. Dom smiled.

"What was your punishment?" Roxanne asked.

"Why do you think I got a punishment?" Dom smiled. Roxanne smiled back.

"Because it's you and Professor McGonagall," They waited for Dom to say something but she didn't. "So," Roxanne said.

"I served detention for a month with her," She finally told them. Everyone shook their hands and laughed. Dom shook her head at them. "Molly you should go next." Dom turned everyone away from her to Molly.

Molly sighed. She knew it was coming. "I was caught by Grandmum Weasley." It was quiet all-round the room.

"And you are not dead?" Lucy said quietly.

"Well she couldn't do much when Alex and I were married and in our own flat." Slowly smiles came to their faces.

"Wow you are lucky. I thought that Dad was going to kill me when he caught me and Scorpius." Rose said.

"So your answer is Uncle Ron then," Lily asked Rose. Rose nodded. "Then why aren't you or Scorpius not dead?" Lily smiled. She knew her uncle and he wasn't happy about Rose dating Scorpius in the beginning.

"He was ready to but Mum had come home and told that he couldn't kill us because they did the same thing when we were their age. It gave us time to get out of there."

"Thank Merlin for Aunt Hermione," Rose nodded. "But you don't want to know about your parents' sex life." Everyone nodded to that. Lily looked at Roxanne and Roxanne sighed.

She blushed and was watching Vic, who blushed too. "I was caught by Vic."

Everyone turned to Vic. Vic nodded to confirm it. "Yes, I did and I haven't thought about it since then." Dom patted her sister on the back.

"That sucks. Where were they?" Dom threw in there. Vic threw her a look.

"In the shed at the Burrow." Vic said. Everyone laughed but Roxanne and Vic who rolled their eyes. "Lucy, why don't you go?" Vic turned to Lucy.

She smiled. "I was caught by Aunt Hermione and she was very cool about. She closed the door and when we came out she asked if we were using protection after we said yes. She left us alone." Rose nodded.

"Mum was like that after Dad found us. She said she couldn't yell at me because she was doing the same thing when she was my age." Rose said.

"Last but not least, Lily." Dom said.

"I got caught by Al," Lily laughed. "He was funny about it. He tried to say something but nothing came out. I yelled and told him to close the door. He did and walked away. He couldn't look at me for the next two weeks." Everyone was laughing.

"That was great, Vic." Molly placed her wine glass on the table next to her.

"Yeah, we should do this again. All I know is we are going to need it." Dom got up and stretched. "I have to get home before Carter does something to the house." She glanced at the clock. It read midnight.

"You're right. I'm going to have to pump all this out of me before I feed Timmy again." Roxanne smiled. "See you tomorrow at the wedding." Roxanne was the first to leave. Soon everyone followed her. Leaving Rose and Lily.

Rose kissed Lily on the cheek. "I'll see tomorrow bright and early." Lily nodded.

"Going home to see if Scorpius will sleep with you," Lily smiled.

"Yeah, I know you want Don to be here right now." Rose smiled. She walked over to fireplace.

"Yeah with my parents right upstairs." Lily looked up to the ceiling.

"Like you never brought Don home before," Rose grabbed the floo powder.

"That question for another night." Rose and Lily both laughed.

"We should do this again," Rose threw the powder in the fireplace and was gone. Lily smiled before going up to her childhood room and thought that all her cousins were going to have sex tonight while she slept alone.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing it. I'm thinking about doing another question story. If you have question you would like to see let me know. –sjt


End file.
